SMS Ghlaff's Siegen
The SMS Ghlaff's Siegen (originally christened SMS Siegen) is a large, first rate, Ship-Of-The-Line, designed for overall purpose, but primarily, battle. While also able to carry quite a bit of cargo (with topout at 450 tons), and at rather quick speeds (a cruise of 10 knots), it is mostly used for patrolling, engagements, and escorts. It is the Flagship of Zundrbar and The Kingdom of the Hills' Fleet Admiral, Tristan Alexander Ross. It was first ordered by the Zundrbarian Navy on March 9th, 30 L.C, and was laid down at the drydocks of Boerland, Zundrbar on January 15th, 31 L.C, completed on April 18th, 32 L.C, and commissioned a few weeks later on May 1st, 32 L.C. The ship was christened by Fleet Admiral Tristan Alexander Ross and Ghlafferge Sootbeard as the SMS Siegen, and underwent it's shakedown cruise and sea trials from Boerland to Menethil Harbour and back soon afterward. Service History The SMS Ghlaff's Siegen started initial service in trading numerous agricultural goods from Boerland to Menethil Harbour, Highbank, and Marshtide Watch, as well as keeping the peace in the area served, making basic patrols along the routes. Rarely was it taken off this duty set, coming off of it 4 times in order to serve in emergencies in battle and conquests. On June 8th, 34 L.C, Fleet Admiral Ross had taken it for a prolonged expedition of trade and diplomacy along the eastern coast of the Eastern Kingdoms. Logs state that he made a stop at Bogpaddle on July 13th, 34 L.C, being the final log statement until almost a half month later on July 29th, telling of a sabotage attempt by the Steamwheedle Cartel, where explosives were rigged near the aft of the ship, detonating around 3 days after he left port while sailing north back to Boerland, as Bogpaddle was the last resupply stop in it's travels. Due to this, Fleet Admiral Ross had to fight to navigate his way back to Boerland with a damaged ship and a reduced crew. Once making it back on August 27th, 34 L.C, it resumed duties, and conducted another shakedown cruise, until going into temporary retirement for 2 weeks on September 30th, 34 L.C. The Siegen was renamed to the SMS Ghlaff's Siegen upon retirement. After being docked in Boerland for the duration of the retirement, it set sail again, under the EITC's flag for Stormwind Harbour, where it became one of the two flagships of the company, and switched it's Port-of-Registry to there. After the dissolution of the EITC, the SMS Ghlaff's Siegen resumed to full allegiance under Zundrbar's banner, and continued its flagship status in the Zundrbar Navy, while reverting it's Port-of-Registry back to its Port-of-Construction, in Boerland, where much of the Navy is also constructed and registered. It also saw an overall change in personnel, and a change in Captaincy, as Anako transferred to another vessel, allowing Commander Bluie R. Firegiz to take the rank of Captain. It once again saw service within The Legacy of the Iron Hills as the flagship of the Navy, and continues to serve as such to this day. It has seen most of it's recent action in part of an expedition around Southern Kalimdor in order to search for Ghlafferge Sootbeard, which is fitting, for he is the ship's namesake, as well as one of the ceremonial commissioners when it first left port in Boerland. The search was in vein and called off after 2 months of finding absolutely no traces of him, and was called back, but up to Northrend, to Ghlaffstadt, in Neuw Zundrbar, which it will declare it's new port-of-call. The SMS Ghlaff's Siegen still sees active service, participating in expeditions and high-priority escorts through hostile waters. It currently bears the flag of The Kingdom of the Hills, in where it serves at the Navy's Flagship. OOC Disclaimer (( This is always a WIP! This ship is still in active service, so it will continue to see updates. )) (( Please let me know if I messed up somewhere! Thanks! )) Category:Zundrbar Category:Zundrbar Corporation Category:Zundrbar Military Category:Ships